The present disclosure relates to a developer storage container for storing a developer and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
In an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet using toner (developer), a toner container for supplying the toner to a developing device is assembled. In terms of effectively using a toner material, it is desirable to exchange the toner container with a new one after the toner stored in the toner container is completely used up. However, it is difficult to use up the toner since the toner adheres to an inner peripheral wall of the container and stays in a corner part in the container.
A technology for arranging a partition plate movable toward a discharge port in a toner container is known as a conventional technology. The partition plate is biased in a direction to move the toner toward the discharge port by a spring.